His Butler, Alluring: Sebastian X Ciel
by Songbird Ct -The Kitty
Summary: Ciel always has his way, until Sebastian proves to Ciel that he can be as dominant as him. Sebastian X Ciel
1. Chapter 1: Those Lust-Filled Eyes

**Hey everyone! I hope you all enjoy this! I stayed up till 1:00 in the morning to finish this! WARNING! CONTAINS YAOI, FLUFF, LEMON AND SOME LANGUAGE!**

It had never stormed so loudly that night. Both were thankful. The claps of thunder and the sound of the hard rain hitting the roof cast a shadow over their sounds. Preventing their unholy activity from being discovered by one of the servants.

It was pitch black in the Phantomhive's bed chamber. A flash of lightning highlighted the room for an instant. Ciel was in laying in his bed, exhausted but restless. Usually, this would've been caused by night terrors, but that wasn't the case this time. Tonight, was different. Sleeping beside the Earl was the demon butler. His chest rose and fell with his breathing.

Ciel observed his raven-haired butler's sleeping face in wonder. He always looked so peaceful when he slept. His pale skin was sweat-drenched. His eyelids were shut and hid those glowing red irises from the Phantomhive's view. It was almost enchanting how human this demon looked as he slept.

And it wasn't the fact that his butler was sleeping beside him that kept Ciel awake. It was the thought of that as of tonight, his body belonged to this creature.

Ciel couldn't believe that he allowed it to happen.

He felt ashamed that he allowed Sebastian to claim his body. And he was even more ashamed that he liked it! He liked the feeling of those molten lips on his own, the burning sensations he felt when those ice-cold hands touched him, that lustful murmuring voice whispering forbidden words in his ear.

 _"Bocchan...don't attempt to resist me. Give in to what your body is telling you."_

Ciel shuddered. The more he tried to repress that memory, the more engraved it became in his mind. No matter how bad he wanted oblivion to take him, his mind refused. Choosing instead to replay the events of that night.

The young Earl never expected it to take such a turn.

It started off as any ordinary night. Sebastian was in the dining hall cleaning up after the day's final meal. Ciel had just finished his bath and was heading to his bed chamber. He was in a particularly bad mood tonight. He had meetings tomorrow. Meetings that he had no interest in and quite frankly didn't want to be a part of.

 _"I need a break. I can't handle another one of these bloody things."_

As Ciel changed into his nightshirt and removed his eyepatch, he called for his butler.

"Sebastian. Come here."

In less then a second, he was there, bowing slightly to his master.

"You called, my lord?"

Ciel glanced at him boredly for a moment as he prepared to crawl into bed.

"Sebastian, cancel my meetings for tomorrow. Reschedule for another day."

"Why?"

"We've been having them every day this week. I want a break."

"Young master, you do realize that that is completely irresponsible. You cannot just cancel your meetings when you don't feel like having them."

"I don't care. Cancel them."

"Don't you understand that there are things that need to be done, even when it's unwanted?"

Ciel glared at him for a moment.

"Did I ask you to question me? I believe I asked you to cancel them. Did I not, Sebastian?"

The demon did not lift his gaze. He was obviously disappointed in his master's behavior, but he couldn't refuse an order.

"Yes. My lord."

He shut the door behind him.

He returned later with a nod. Signaling to the Earl that the deed was done. Ciel climbed into bed, and Sebastian helped him under the covers, as he did for countless nights.

"Would you like a goodnight kiss, Bocchan?" Sebastian smirked down to him. Ciel always had that "I'm so high and mighty" personality. So every once in a while, it was fun to tease him.

Ciel gave him a hard stare.

"No."

Warm lips pressed against his forehead in response.

He didn't know why. Maybe the cold wind coming in from the window chilled his body so much that the sudden warm touch had reawakened it. But the minute the butler kissed his head, he could feel a faint blush paint his cheeks. He didn't move. He just sat there. Still as a statue.

Sebastian chucked at the frozen Phantomhive.

"Ohhh...so Bocchan likes that, doesn't he?" He whispered teasingly in his ear.

Ciel gave a huge shudder and glared into Sebastian's red hellfire eyes. Which now danced with amusement. His expression looked like that of a child, who had found an interesting new plaything and couldn't wait to figure out how it worked. His mouth curled a little.

"N-n-n-no!" Ciel said defensively. His cheeks still flushed. And that look that his butler was giving him wasn't helping matters.

Wanting to see what other reactions he could get out of his master, Sebastian leaned down and kissed both of his red cheeks. Ciel shivered a little. He knew in the back of his mind that his face was now completely red. This only amused the demon more. This was interesting. He began to wonder how far was "too far" in this little game. He decided to play around some more to find out just how far he could go until he ticked the master off.

Bringing his mouth to his earlobe he kissed and nipped at it lightly, giving the other one the same treatment. This earned a small little sound from the younger male. Enjoying the response he got, he went down to his neck.

Ciel couldn't believe what he was allowing his butler to do. He was his master, for Christ's sake! Not his plaything! He was about to put a stop to it when he felt a sharp bite on his neck.

"Sebastian!"

What first started out as a stern order turned into a cry of pain and pleasure.

As if on cue, thunder cracked outside in unison with his voice.

Those red eyes looked up at him seductivly.

"Yes, Bocchan?"

A panting Ciel blurted out his wish.

"Do it again."

The demon smirked from his master's neck.

"Yes. My lord."

The butler's tongue slid down the other's neck before biting at it again. Another clap of thunder drowned out the Earl's pleasured gasp. Pleased with the reaction, Sebastian unbuttoned Ciel's nightshirt exposing his nipples. With a smirk he gave both of them a lick and nip.

 _"No Ciel! You can't! You can't let him treat you like this! You're the master, he's your butler! You need to make him stop before he goes any further!"_

Ciel was about to let the demon have it.

"Sebastian! You better stop or-"

A gloved hand clapped over his mouth. The butler lifted his mouth to his ear.

"Bocchan...don't attempt to resist me. Give in to what your body is telling you." His now fiery hot lips met his. He slipped his tongue into the younger one's mouth.

Any attempts that his mind was making telling him to resist fell upon deaf ears. His body was doing the talking now. He needed more. Whatever it was he wanted, he needed it.

And he was going to have it one way or the other.

 **Well guys, that's chapter one, next chapter will be lemony! Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2: I Can't Resist

**Well guys, I finally got off my lazy ass and updated this. So it's lemon time! You're welcome! Enjoy!**

 **-SB ct**

At that point, the storm was in full swing and both the thunder and lightning battled for dominance. While in the bed chamber, the boy and his butler were locked in a battle of their own.

Sebastian had already taken off his black suit. His white undershirt was unbuttoned. Below him was Ciel, entirely naked and hair tussled.

It was so dark that the only thing visible were the butler's eyes. Those red depths were fierce and full of hunger. Taking in every inch of their prey.

Sebastian leaned in and kissed the boy once more. His slithering tongue licked at the roof of his mouth. Below his ungloved hand sneaked down and grabbed ahold of his master's member.

A strange hot sensation shot through the boy's body. Instinct made him thrust into his butler's hand to create friction.

"A bit impatient, aren't we Bocchan?" Sebastian whispered down to him.

Ciel only continued to pant as he was touched. He just wanted Sebastian to start moving his hand already. But instead, his finger circled the base teasingly. And oh how it tourtured him!

"Sebast-Sebastian..." He moaned.

The butler looked up at the teal-haired boy's face with predation in his eyes. As much as he wanted to give in and claim his master's body, he still decided to tease him. He knew what the boy wanted. But he would only give it when he was sure that he needed it most. Sebastian grabbed ahold of the boy's erection and pumped up and down slowly but pleasurably; just enough to tourture Ciel

Ciel had his eyes screwed shut and his head turned away, in attempt to block out these pleasurable feelings. He bit down on his tongue to house any moans that might provoke the demon. But it was in vain. He let out a cry when he felt himself being engulfed by a warm, wet heat.

He opened one ocean-blue eye to see the demon's figure bobbing in between his legs.

"Se...bast...ian." He gasped. His butler looked up to see his master looking back at him. Judging by the painful look he had on his face, Sebastian knew very well that he was about to come. He positioned two fingers at Ciel's entrance. Eyes not leaving his face. The boy shut his eyes tight and gritted his teeth. Sebastian smirked.

"Don't be afraid to let me hear your voice, Bocchan." He purred, voice filled with lust. He pushed his fingers in. It wasn't long before he found his sweet spot.

"N-ngh-NYAHH!" Ciel cried out.

It seemed the more heated things got, the more violent the storm became...the demon noticed this, and spoke into his master's ear:

"How convenient for it to storm like this. Now, no one will be able to hear you when you scream, my lord."

It was those words that caused Ciel to break.

"Sebastian! I can't bear this anymore! Take me already! SEBASTIAN! THIS IS AN ORDER!"

The demon immediately grabbed him by the hips and pushed himself in.

Ciel let out a scream of pain and pure ecstasy. Sebastian pulled out and pushed back in, determined to fulfill his master's order. Those delicious screams motivated him to go faster.

By now, Ciel no longer cared if he felt like a pansy. All he wanted right now was more of the heat that was making him melt. It was clear that Sebastian felt the same way. He allowed himself to let out a few grunts. Pumping his master in time so as to bring him to completion faster.

Ciel gave a huge shudder and cried out as he came. It didn't take long before Sebastian followed. He promptly pulled out of Ciel and proceeded to check him over, making sure he was okay. Ciel was exausted, panting, and ghost white.

"Bocchan..." Sebastian started and placed his hand on the boy's forehead. Ciel swatted it away. He glared at his butler, an obvious tear rolling down his cheek. He turned his face down, and teal hair hid his eyes. He continued to catch his breath before speaking.

"Sebastian. You may sleep here tonight. But you are not allowed to touch me for the rest of the night. Or tomorrow. Understand?"

"Yes. My lord."

Ciel thudded onto his bed. Sebastian lay down on the other side.

The house was silent for a few moments. Only to be broken by a sob.

Ciel was curled up in a fetal position on the bed. He cried out shakily once more.

 _Why? Why? Why couldn't I bring myself to stop him? Why did I allow it? Why, out of all things in this cruel dark world, couldn't I resist him?!_

 **Poor Ciel! Well, darling readers, I guess I'll take my leave now. But I'll be updating again soon!**

 **(For you see, I am merely one hell of a fanfic writer.)**

 **Sebastian: Really now?**

 **Me:...I'll just go sit in that corner. *sits down***

 **Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3:Morning Mist

**FINALLY got this done! So it's the morning after Sebastian and Ciel's little "incident" and there is now tension between them. Will Ciel ever trust Sebastian again?**

The next morning was cool and misty. Moisture dripped off the trees in the garden. Ciel woke up to see that Sebastian was not beside him.

" _Good_." he thought _"if he thinks for even a second that I would allow him to sleep in after what he did, he is gravely mistaken."_

Ciel yawned, but it turned into a sharp gasp as he winced in pain. His hips ached from the previous night. He inspected the rest of the damage on his body. It beared the marks of the demon. Bite marks littered his neck and thighs. And in his mouth he could still taste the demon's tongue.

"Damn him... "

Besides this he knew that he had to get dressed on his own this morning. The last thing that Ciel wanted to see was _him_. However he also knew that if he called any of his servants to help him, that they would surely see the marks on his skin. He wanted to hide them all, cover them all up. He pulled on some pants making sure the bite marks were hidden from view. He pulled on an undershirt with longer sleeves. He slipped into his outer-blue coat. Making sure the collar of the undershirt was hiding as much of his neck as much as possible. He didn't need Finny, Bard, or Mey-Rin seeing the bruises on his neck.

Putting on his clothes was the easy part. The hard part was tying the ribbon. He was never able to do it properly before, but there was no way that he was going to ask for _his_ help.

 _"I don't need him."_ Ciel thought bitterly to himself as he started over to tie the stubborn bow again for the fourth time.

 _"I don't need him."_ He thought once more. The ribbon was now a hopeless, knotted mess.

Ciel sighed. He sat on the bed, face buried in his hands. Tears began welling up in his eyes, but he refused to let them fall.

"No. I cannot, I **will not** let this get to me. I refuse to appear to the fiend in a such a sorry state. That demon has forgotten his place, and I shall make sure he pays!"

With that final declaration, he marched downstairs. And who should be standing beside the table but Sebastian. Beaming brightly at Ciel. That damned beast! Just the other night he took him, and now here he was, smiling as if it had never even happened.

Behind shut lips hid gritted teeth. Ciel did not dare clench his fists.

"Good morning, Bocchan." He said in a cheerful voice. "I do hope you slept well. I figured that you would be hungry, so I took it upon myself to make you a large meal. Of course, it is served with your usual tea."

Unresponsive, the Earl sat down to his meal. He said nothing as he ate.

"I see you took it upon yourself to get dressed this morning, my lord." The butler observed. "You actually did a rather exceptional job. However, I regret to inform you that your sash is not tied properly. Shall I correct it?"

"No." He mumbled. Sebastian recognized his tone. It was poisoned, sharp. Like the low hiss of a snake.

Sebastian's eyes widened a bit. "Young master...?"

Ciel pretended that Sebastian was not in the room as he continued to eat. The scone the butler presented him with, though sweet, was bitterly tinted. It was his mind was betraying him, deceiving him into thinking that everything was bitter. With that realization, he wiped his mouth with his napkin, and slowly began to retreat from the table.

"I'm going for a walk." He informed Sebastian without facing him.

"Wait! Young master! With it being summer, wouldn't you want to change into something else? A stroll outside would be most uncomfortable with winter clothes on."

No response.

"Young master..!" Sebastian called to him. He came towards the Earl. Ciel shot around. He held his cane out in front of him like a fencing sword.

"Don't you dare come near me!" He spat to the demon.

Red eyes widened.

Ciel jabbed him with the cane forcing him to back up. His one blue eye glaring at him with hurt and hatred.

"You think that I would allow you to come towards me after what you did?! You don't feel the least bit of reluctance, do you?! Toying with me as if I was your plaything! How dare you act as you please?!"

The words had a sharp bite. Sebastian stepped back. Ciel suddenly grabbed him. One finger hooked to the collar of his shirt. He pulled the butler towards him. And Sebastian saw the fury in his master's eye. A tear was rolling down his cheek.

"Look...at what you did..." Ciel muttered shakily.

He pulled back his shirt collar to reveal his bruised neck to the demon.

 **Oh dear...now the fire has started.**

 **Well everyone that's it for this chapter. Again I apologize that it took so long. The next time I will update I will be fresh from a vacation in Italy! Ta-taa!**

 **Please review and thank you for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4: Your Beautiful Soul

Sebastian looked at the damage that he himself inflicted. His eyes traveled from his neck to his face. There was fire in his master's eyes, it was extinguished by tears. Ciel hid his face from the demon butler. He was clearly trying his best not to cry.

"Young...master." in the butler's voice Ciel heard...concern? Sebastian just sat beside him on the floor. His master told him not to touch him. And he was going to obey. But oh, how he longed to scoop him up in his arms. As much as he detested humans, he just couldn't bring himself to hate Ciel. He was a divine human being. Cruel, but divine nonetheless.

"Young master, I understand that I am not in the position to ask for favors...But please...listen."

Ciel dried his eyes. He did not look up from his knees.

"Young master...the act I committed was inexcusable. Despite what you think, I do feel reluctance. I have felt it since this morning when I woke up beside you. I do not know how I can atone for this. However I will say that I in fact was following your orders. You told me to take you, and I did. But that doesn't excuse the damage I have caused you. My sincerest apologies."

Another flash of anger shot the boy's body. Ciel gave his butler a deadly look. He rose a hand to slap him across the face. But he froze on the spot as he remembered the words he had spoken that night.

 _"Sebastian! I can't bear this anymore! Take me already! SEBASTIAN! THIS IS AN ORDER!"_

Suddenly it all came back to him. That intense pleasure Sebastian gave to him was unlike any other he had experienced before.

 _Sebastian grabbed ahold of the boy's erection and pumped up and down slowly but pleasurably; just enough to tourture Ciel._

Those hands, though rather chilly and torturous, were gentle and careful.

 _He kissed the boy once more. His slithering tongue licked at the roof of his mouth._

Those lips were so hot, the kiss was dark and passionate, but oh so sweet.

 _"Don't be afraid to let me hear your voice, Bocchan." He purred._

That elegant voice was dripping with lust, but was also filled with adoration

 _Those red depths were fierce and full of hunger. Taking in every inch of their prey._

The same eyes that looked at him with such want, also looked at him with a hint of admiration. How could those red pupils that were just now staring with such concern be the same ones?

Ciel sighed, and dropped his hand. This surprised the butler. Ciel looked up at him.

"Sebastian, you only want my soul. I'm nothing to you but your meal right?"

Sebastian smiled. He bowed to him.

"Yes master. Your soul is the reason I made the contract with you. And I will stay with you until the day I take your soul."

Ciel glanced downwards for a moment.

"So you truly are just playing with your food?"

To his surprise, the butler chuckled.

"No, no, young master, I'm not playing with my food, I am playing with you. Your soul, though desirable as it may be, is no longer the only thing I want." He lifted his gloved hand towards his face, hesitating a moment. Ciel looked at the hand and blinked once, signaling that he would allow it. Sebastian caressed his cheek gently, and continued.

"I will do anything to please you, young master. I wish to be by your side until the very end."


	5. Chapter 5: Sweet Darkness

**Yay for final chapter! While the last chapter ended on a sweet note, this one will also end one one as well. But not before some lemony goodness! *WARNING! CONTAINS HARD SMUT!***

A week passed and Ciel seemed to be back to his normal self. During his week of recovery, Sebastian did anything and everything to please him. He worked even faster with more efficiency. If his master wanted a cake, all he had to do was call and the butler would bring it to him that second.

As strange as it was, just knowing that he was pleasing the Earl pleased the demon. He had to admit that he was quite impressed that Ciel managed to recover so quickly. The only thing that put him back into his grumpy mood were the meetings.

"Come now, master. You just have to simply get though them, and then you can have some time for yourself."

As usual, Ciel failed to be comforted by this.

"They will be a complete bore. They always seem to last an eternity."

 _"Ah, typical young master..."_ Sebastian smiled. Right now he felt that everything was perfect in his world.

"AH! COMING THROUGH! LOOK OUUUT!"

The sound of broken glass. Pie splattered _everywhere._ All over the clean floor.

Well, THAT didn't last very long.

Mey-Rin was face down in the pie pan. Surrounded by the now-broken tupperware.

The butler sighed and wiped the bit of pie from his face. Ciel's face, however was covered in the stuff. It was pretty clear that he was now wearing a mask of anger.

"Sebastian! Young master! I am so very sorry! Forgive me!" The maid looked up at them with a pie-coated face.

"Mey-rin..." Ciel began sternly "Clean. This. Up. NOW."

"R-right away, young master! Right away!"

She hurried away.

Ciel growled while wiping away the pie from his face.

"Damn it! This is the second set of tupperware she's broken this month!"

Sebastian wasn't listening. Just gazing at his master. Ciel noticed this. And that look in his eyes seemed all too familiar.

"Sebastian?"

"Young master..." Sebastian murmured. He leaned down and licked the pie off his cheek.

"Sebastian? What are you...?"

A yelp escaped his lips as he felt something hard against his hip.

Sebastian stepped back. He appeared to be in a sort of daze.

He bowed.

"I apologize, young master. Please excuse me."

He retreated from the room. Leaving Ciel to question what the hell had just happened.

He sat in his chair.

"That demon..." Ciel said to himself "there must be something wrong with him." However, as strange as it was, at the same time Ciel felt powerful. His newfound powers to seduce the butler could be a huge advantage. But how could he be so sure? He had to get some confirmation of this newfound power.

He sneaked downstairs towards Sebastian's quarters. He put his ear to the door and listened. Quiet breathing. He was in there. He continued to listen.

The breathing began to pick up. He could hear animalistic growls of lust murmuring.

"Young...master...young...mast-ha!-er!"

Ciel could feel himself getting hot and bothered as he listened to the actions going on within the room. Never before had he known that he could inspire such lustful behavior in the demon. He continued to listen.

"Ha...haaa...ah!"

Ciel had a thought in his mind. If Sebastian were to make himself come to his name, then he was going to be there. He opened the door. Sebastian's eyes widened.

It was truly an amazing sight to behold.

The butler was leaning over with one ungloved hand grasping onto his fully erect manhood.

"Young master! Have you no decency to knock before entering a room?!"

Ciel shut the door behind him.

"If you're going to masturbate, can you at least try to keep it down?"

Sebastian sighed and went to put his arousal back into it's rightful place.

"I said to keep it down. I didn't say stop."

The demon wore a surprised look before smirking. He unzipped his fly and continued to stroke himself off in front of the Earl.

Ciel slowly undid his ribbon before tossing it aside. He slipped out of his outer coat and undid his shirt buttons one by one.

Seeing his master strip before him was truly an arousing sight. The butler wouldn't last very long at this point.

"Ha...young master...I am about to come."

Ciel stopped his undressing immediately. Only his bare chest was exposed.

"Don't."

Sebastian stopped his action.

"Please master, I beg of you! Let me come!"

Ciel switched to bully mode. He had Sebastian right where he wanted him. He was going to let him come...but not before having a little fun of his own.

Very slowly he dropped to his knees in front of him. Glancing at the butler's erection with his one blue eye. He bought one finger to the tip and petted it lightly. Sebastian was trying desperately to hold back his grunts. He nearly emitted a groan as the boy's finger messed with the slit. An amused snicker from the shorter subordinate.

He bought his mouth towards the tip as if he were going to take it in his mouth. Instead, his tongue lingered there, and it was just barely touching the tip. He finally touched it lightly with the tip of his tongue, trailing down the shaft.

The butler couldn't take much more of this teasing. He was dangerously close to releasing.

"Haa...Please young master! I need to come! Now!"

The boy was clearly enjoying himself. He had resorted this demon to a begging mess. His advantage was confirmed. _And he liked it!_ He looked up at the butler with a naughty glint in his eye. He removed his eyepatch, and revealed his contract symbol.

"Then come." He said hotly.

The moment the word was uttered, white hot liquid spurted out of the demon. It all came out with a satisfied moan.

"Haaaaa...thank you...young master."

The boy began to pick his clothes up off the floor, but a hand grabbed his arm.

"Surely you don't want to put your clothes back on. Don't you want a turn, master?"

Ciel looked up at him.

"After all, you have done something for me by appearing when I wanted you the most. So it's only fair that I return the favor, my lord. I can tell you were just as excited as I was."

His eyes traveled down to the bulge in the boy's pants.

The butler knelt before him. But this time he took the Earl's hand and placed a kiss on the knuckles.

"My lord...won't you come to bed with me tonight?"

Ciel sighed. Would it really be okay to sleep with Sebastian again? He didn't know. But then again, although he hated to admit it, last time, although it was somewhat forced, was _very_ pleasing. The more he thought about it, the more he realized how much he truly wanted him.

"Sebastian. I will come to bed with you tonight. But only if you behave yourself."

"Certainly my lord. Now, let me help you out of those."

The butler reached and stripped the boy bare. The minute his undergarments came off, he clapped a hand over his crotch.

"Ah...could it be that you are embarrassed? Please master, remove your hand. Let me see your entire body."

Sebastian took Ciel's hand and guided it away. And was amused to see that the he was fully aroused. The demon bought his mouth to it and took it in fully. He bobbed his head back and forth. Ciel was trying not to rock his hips as a wave of pleasure washed over him. But the butler paused to assure him that it was perfectly alright to move.

Ciel began rocking his hips back and forth along with Sebastian's motions. The demon licked his lips. This was better than consuming souls. Just knowing that he was causing pleasure within the boy satisfied him. Ciel moaned loudly and came in Sebastian's mouth. He swallowed it all down and licked the rest off of the crotch-area. Delicious.

Ciel regained himself and lay causally on the bed. He lay on his side, much like a cat would do. Sebastian imagined a tail snaking back and fourth on the sheets. He turned gracefully onto his back to stretch his limbs then turned back onto his side. Ciel smirked at the demon as he watched his actions.

The butler, once again was becoming aroused. Seeing his master move before him like that was a major turn-on.

"Sebastiaaan...~" Ciel purred seductivly. The demon was now completely hypnotized. He was always used to being the seducer. Never before in his life as a demon had he ever been under the influence of someone that could cause him such desire. He was consumed in the flames of lust. All he wanted now, was this creature.

"Take off your clothes. All of them. Now."

"With pleasure...my love."

Ciel took a moment to comprehend what Sebastian had just said to him. He had always addressed him as his master, but now, he was addressing him as something more. A partner. A mate. Something beautiful had finally happened in his cruel life. His butler, a demon, was now addressing him as someone who he actually wanted to be with. This was extrodanary.

Sebastian stripped entirely nude, and unlike his partner, he was showing no embarrassment. He was fully erect and ready. All he needed was for Ciel to give to word.

Ciel crooked his finger in a "come hither" motion. The butler stepped up to the bed. On all fours, the boy creeped to the head of the bed, swaying his hips teasingly as he went. He looked over his shoulder and licked the back of his hand as if he possessed paws.

"Meow..." he sighed huskily.

The butler was now gritting his teeth in pain. His master's actions were making his member throb. The boy snickered.

"Take me..."

The butler pinned Ciel onto the bed. He turned him over and two fingers entered into his opening.

"Hnn-NYAA!" Ciel cried. Sebastian's fingers searched within him, looking for that one spot. When he found it, Ciel gasped in pleasure. _There_.

Sebastian removed his fingers and positioned himself. Ciel tossed his head onto the pillow in surrender, and he spread his legs wide. The butler couldn't take it any longer and pushed himself in. The boy let out one pained gasp before succumbing to the feeling. Oh he was so _tight_! He gave Ciel a minute to adjust before beginning to thrust slowly.

"Haa...hnn-ahh...! Yes...please...more...harder..."

The demon obliged and moved faster. Every time his hardness struck the prostate, Ciel moaned pleasurably. Sebastian reached down to stroke him. He continued to thrust harder, losing himself in the heat of this delicious sex.

"Don't stop...!" The boy below cried.

He clung on to his lover's hips urging his legs over his shoulders so as to allow himself to go deeper. Ciel's nail's were digging into his back. Sebastian kept his mouth busy with Ciel's. Their tongues were dancing within.

As Sebastian was nearing his climax, his mouth ravished the boy's neck with animalistic nips and kisses. Who was letting out a string of moans and gasps.

"Sebastian...I'm going to come!"

"Master...can I come inside?"

"Ah! Yes! Come inside!"

The two stopped holding back and Ciel cried out and came into Sebastian's hand. Sebastian followed with a low moan. And both of them collapsed, still joined together, trying to catch their breath.

Sebastian was the first to come out of his haze. He leaned over to his master's ear.

"My young master...I may have waited too long to say this...and for that, I apologize. My lord... _I love you_."

Ciel looked at him.

"You mean that?"

Sebastian's sweat-dripping face smiled.

"I don't tell lies. What I'm saying is true. You are truly one of a kind, Master."

After that declaration, Ciel descended into sleep. The butler stayed still buried within him. He gave him one sweet kiss on the head before falling asleep with him.

Everything was perfect in his world once again.

 **Awww... How sweet! And so ends this fanfiction. Whew! That certainly took a long time! However, I am glad to be done with it. Thank you all for reading and reviewing!**


End file.
